Hannah Horvath
Hannah Helene Horvath is a young woman of 24 years, in New York City, and the protagonist of HBO's Girls. She is portrayed by creator of the show, Lena Dunham. Bio From the Official Site: "Hannah believes she has the talent to be a great writer. You know, once she actually writes something. In the meantime, she's trying to hold down a paying job now that her parents have cut her off financially and she's without a safety net for the first time. At 24, Hannah is still dependent on her mom and dad. Further complicating things is her unrequited passion for her pseudo-boyfriend Adam (boyfriend is the polite term for it) but she's not sure she's ready for something grown-up anyway." Hannah was born and raised in East Lansing, Michigan. Her parents are Tad and Loreen Horvath, both university professors (presumably at Michigan State University, which is in East Lansing). She has two maternal aunts, Sissy and Margot, a cousin named Rebecca (Margot's daughter) who is studying to be a doctor and another cousin with an unspecified relative, Rudy, who is a lawyer. She is a graduate of Oberlin College, where she met Marnie and Jessa, and has an English degree. Prior to the Pilot episode of the series, her only job was an unpaid internship; all her money came from her parents. Season One In the premiere episode, Hannah's parents financially cut her off. With nothing else to do, Hannah unintentionally quits her unpaid internship in search of a paying job. She then visits Adam's house, a guy she is sleeping with, though he shows little romantic interest in her. At Jessa's return dinner, she drinks a tea of opium, and confronts her parents. Asking for financial support for two years, her parents decline. She stays the night with them in their hotel room, and awakens alone. She leaves after attempting to order room service, and takes cash left for her and the maid. In Vagina Panic, Hannah worries that she has an STD. She decides to get tested while Jessa has an abortion. Although Jessa doesn't show, Hannah receives the test. In the following episode, Hannah finds out she does in fact have HPV, which she thinks she contracted from Adam. After he denies this by claiming he was tested earlier, she meets with her old college boyfriend, Elijah, who is now openly gay. He also denies giving her HPV, which he cannot know for sure because men cannot receive a test for it. This causes Hannah to realize Adam wasn't actually tested, but lied. In Hannah's Diary, Hannah starts a job at a law firm. However, she becomes a victim of sexual harrassment from her boss, Rich. Her fellow employees reveal they too have been "touched" by Rich, but allow it because he gives them occasional gifts. She tries to reconcile with Adam, but demands a relationship. He doesn't agree, but the two have sex anyway. At Charlie and Ray's band performance, it is revealed to Hannah that the two found her diary. They use her words as lyrics, and Marnie dumps her drink on Hannah. In Hard Being Easy, Hannah attempts to sleep with Rich. When he rejects her, she threatens him, and then quits her job. She meets with Adam, believing the two agreed to form a relationship, though he denies this. In The Return, Hannah returns home to her parents house. Over the course of the weekend, she has a small fling with an old schoolmate, and attends a benefit for a missing girl. Her parents are sympathetic towards her, but she denies needing money from them. At night, Adam calls her, and the two talk, with Adam sounding like he genuinely misses Hannah. In Welcome to Bushwick aka the Crackcident, Hannah goes to the Manhattan party with Jessa and Marnie, where they meet Shoshanna. Hannah, for the first time, runs into Adam outside of his apartment. They dance together, and leave to collect things from a trash heap for Adam's project. After the two fight, they begin formally dating. In Weirdos Need Girlfriends Too, Adam and Hannah are in a relationship together, and are happy. She delves deeper into his life, and watches him perform a play he wrote. In Leave Me Alone, Hannah attends a book party for her college nemesis. She runs into an old professor, who encourages her to attend a reading. Hannah begins working for Ray at Grumpy's, and attends the reading where she reads a piece that isn't her best. That night, her and Marnie have a falling out. In the season finale, Marnie moves out of their shared apartment, giving Hannah a month to find a new roommate, to which Adam volunteers. At Jessa's surprise wedding, Hannah reconciles with Elijah, who admits he probably gave her HPV. After a brief talk, Elijah offers to move in with her, which she accepts. However, when she tells Adam, he is upset. The two fight, which results in Adam being hit by a car. Hannah takes a train home, but falls asleep and ends up walking to the beach. Once there, she sits in the sand and eats a piece of cake she was saving for Adam. Season Two At the beginning of the season, Hannah is sharing her apartment with Elijah and is dating Sandy, a black young Republican. The relationship ends in the episode I Get Ideas after they have a fight because he doesn't like an essay she wrote, but she spins the conversation around and makes it about his political beliefs. During this period, she is also taking care of Adam, who suffered a broken leg after being hit by the car. In Bad Friend, Hannah lands a job at jazzhate.com, where she decides to snort cocaine and write an article about it. She retrieves the cocaine from Laird, an ex-junkie in her building. Hannah and Elijah do the cocaine, and have a night out on the town. At a club, Elijah admits to Hannah that he and Marnie had sex. She is upset by this, and confronts Marnie at Booth Jonathan's house. After scolding Marnie, Hannah kicks Elijah out of the apartment, and returns home with Laird, where the two have sex. In It's a Shame About Ray, Hannah hosts a dinner party to celebrate her new article and "divorce" from Elijah. At the party, tensions are very high, and everybody leaves upset. In One Man's Trash, Hannah begins a small weekend fling with a doctor, Joshua. She stays in his apartment over the weekend, and the two have sex and hang out. At the end of the weekend, Hannah has a realization that she isn't so different from anybody else. She acknowledges that she wants what everyone else does, to be happy. In "Boys", after writing an article about a night she spent partying and using cocaine, she is offered a contract with David Pressler-Going of Millstreet Press to write an e-book. She's initially exited, in spite of the one-month deadline, but she soon get stuck not knowing how to start. She attends Booth's party, but feels out of place among the guests. At the end of the night, her and Marnie talk on the phone and both pretend they're doing okay without the other. In Video Games, Hannah accompanies Jessa home to see her father. While there, she sleeps with Jessa's step-brother, and refuses to eat the rabbit cooked for dinner. At the end of the weekend, Hannah is shocked when she wakes and Jessa has disappeared. In It's Back, Hannah's writing progresses. However, she becomes increasingly stressed, triggering a relapse of her OCD. Her parents visit her in New York, where they notice her symptoms. They force Hannah to see a therapist, which she denies she needs. In the penultimate episode of the season, David puts too much pressure on her, and she has a mental breakdown. Hannah sticks a Q-tip too far into her ear and has to go to the hospital. After, She runs into Adam, and learns he has a new girlfriend, Natalia. In the season finale, Hannah sends David her finished first draft, which he rejects and tells her to rewrite by the next day. Losing her sanity, Hannah attempts to call Jessa, who hasn't been seen since Video Games. However, Jessa doesn't answer the phone. In the middle of the night, in a moment of complete despair, she calls Adam and asks him to come over. He runs alll the way from his apartment to hers, kicks down the door and they reconcile. Season Three At the start of the third season, Hannah has recovered from her meltdown and is sharing an apartment with Adam, though she provides most of their income. She is still working hard on her book and has been giving an extension on her deadline. She hosts a dinner party, trying to ease Adam into her friendship group. To her surprise, he offers great relief to Marnie, who is dealing with a final break-up with Charlie. At the end of the night, Hannah and Adam have sex. Hannah then receives an unknown phone call, which turns out to be Jessa. Initially upset, Hannah agrees to pick her up from rehab. In the following episode, Hannah, Shoshanna, and Adam journey to pick up Jessa from rehab. Hannah and Jessa have a heart to heart, and Jessa promises to not run away again. In She Said OK, Marnie throws Hannah her 25th birthday party. Adam's sister surprises the two, and asks to stay with them after losing her job and ending her relationship. Hannah allows this, but Adam is hesitant. In Dead Inside, Hannah goes to meet with David about her book, but it is revealed that he had died the night before. However, Hannah is only worried about the future of her e-book, and Adam worries that she is emotionally detached. After hanging out with Adam's sister, Caroline, and Laird, Hannah tells Adam a fabricated story to portray her sympathy. In Only Child, Hannah attends David's funeral where she learns that all of David's projects have been cancelled, and her book deal is dead. She fins another published who is enthusiastic about publishing her book as a real, printed piece, and not just an e-book. Unfortunately, she is informed by her father and cousin Rudy, a lawyer, that Millstreet will retain the rights to her book for three years, meaning it can't be published by anyone else before then. In Free Snacks, Hannah gets a job at GQ. Though she does well on her first day and only plans to work there temporarily, she is surprised to discover that her closest colleagues have also done writing for more artistic purposes, but haven't gotten any real work done in that area since they took jobs at GQ. Although Hannah is concerned that continuing working for the magazine will diminish her as a "real" writer, Hannah compromises and keeps the job. In Beach House, Hannah accompanies the girls on a getaway weekend, where Marnie plans for the girls to reconnect. However, they surprisingly run into Elijah and company, and Hannah invites them to stay at the beach house as well. Hannah and Elijah reconcile. Elijah also apologizes to Marnie, which she accepts, but still wishes they hadn't came to the house. At the end of the weekend, tempers flare and the girls fight. In Incidentals, Hannah interviews Patti Lupone, who warns her about Adam's coming attitude. Adam gets a part on Broadway, and Patti claims he is going to become an asshole. In Flo, Hannah learns that her maternal grandmother, Flo, is having a serious bout of pneumonia and probably won't survive it. Throughout the weekend, Hannah watches as her mother argues with the family, and unsuccessfully tries to connect with her cousin. When Adam comes after Hannah is in a minor car accident, her mother asks her to tell Flo that she and Adam are engaged so she can pass on with that in mind. Hannah does this, but it makes her question her true future with Adam, who is becoming more distant. When Flo recovers from her pneumonia, Hannah returns to New York only to receive a phone call from her cousin that Flo has died of a heart attack, and she has to go back. In Role-Play, Hannah attempts to strengthen her and Adam's relationship by planning a role-playing scenario. This fails, however, and Adam only grows more irritated with Hannah and wants to live separately from her while he rehearses for his play. In the penultimate episode, Hannah interviews Patti Lupone again, this time accompanied by Elijah. After the interview, Hannah worries that she is squandering her creative talents at GQ, and quits. She later attends Desi and Marnie's open mic with Shoshanna and Elijah. In the season finale, Hannah learns that she has been accepted into the prestigious Iowa Writers' Workshop. She tells Adam the good news, which psychs him out. After the premiere of Major Barbara, Adam's performance is successful. However, he feels that he was awful and it is due to Hannah telling him about Iowa. He scolds her and they leave separately. Despite Adams outburst, Hannah returns home and clutches her acceptance letter close to her chest. Season Four At the beginning of the fourth season, Hannah attends a dinner with her parents and Adam. Her and Adam are not in a relationship, but decide to remain in contact while she is in Iowa. Hannah then packs and leaves for the Writers' Workshop. In Triggering, Hannah struggles with occupying herself as she only has one class per week. In class, Hannah's peers respond negatively to a short story she wrote, a S&M-heavy story based on one of her sexual moments with Adam, when they find it is insensitive to abuse victims. She runs into Elijah, who left New York after growing disillusioned with the city. He moves in with Hannah, and later that night they attend a college party. Hannah play wrestles another girl in a pit of blue paint, while Elijah gives a "straight" guy a handjob. In the morning, the two leave together, satisfied with their new lives. In Female Author, Hannah begins to question her future and ability to become a "real writer." She finds herself not enjoying the Writers' Workshop. At a poets' party, Elijah gives Hannah some insight about making tough decisions. He once wanted to be a dancer, but was relieved when he finally admitted it was no longer his passion. In a share circle, Hannah berates her peers one at a time, and then leaves for them to soak up what she's said. In Cubbies, Hannah slips apology letters into the cubbies of her peers. The letter is, like her other work, negatively received by the group. They view the letter not as an apology, but as an invitation to apologize to Hannah for "stifling her creativity." At the end of class, the professor asks Hannah to stay behind. She explains that the Writers' Workshop is a very specific place, and isn't for everybody. At a dinner with her father, Hannah gets the last bit of advice she needs to make a decision. Accepting that she may not be meant to be a writer, Hannah returns to New York. However, when she enters her apartment, she is greeted by a strange woman who introduces herself as Mimi-Rose. Mimi-Rose knows who Hannah is and lets her in. When Adam comes out of the room, he is shocked to see Hannah. When Adam denies that Mimi-Rose is his new roommate, Hannah makes the realization that the two are in a relationship. Quotes (Ep. 5 Season 4) * Hannah: This whole thing feels like a puzzle with no possible solution like a Rubik's cube * Ray: Those actually do have solutions * H: I mean, yeah, if you take all the stickers off and restick them... Images Hannah horvath 1.jpeg Hannah girls hbo lena dunham.png girls02.jpeg